Shattered Pieces
by emmybearlovesyou
Summary: What if you could change everything? What If i could give him a life he couldve have? A twist on the twilight series and the love life of jacob and nessie. possible lemons later
1. prolouge

Shattered pieces

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight!**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**Unknown POV**_

_I thought I_ could fix it. Save _him_. Save _them_.

He made me a promise. I thought he would keep.

Did he? No.

Instead I sit here helplessly as I watch the man I love give his soul away to this maniacal creature a freak among freaks.

I look at them and I can see I am already too late, my chest burns with the pain. He _will_ be destroyed by her. His….. imprint.

_His_ Imprint. My pain deepens as I realize that I cant stop this. He is bound to her now. My rage is beyond pure fury. But the pain is even worse as I just sit here and stare, but I cant move , I want to get up and kill that little bastard but …. I just cant.

I am vaguely aware of someone calling my name, pleading more like it. I cant answer.

All I can do is stare.

A cold arm touches my own and I realize it was Jasper who was pleading with me. His voice and his body shake uncontrollably as he absorbs the blunt force to all my pain. He pushes a calm to me but the pain is too strong and It overpowers him.

. Because of all the commotion jasper is making. he finally takes his eyes of her and

catches my eyes for the first time and sees all the pain, the fury, the sadness, and most of all my love for him. My Jacob.

Jacobs eyes plead with me and as Jasper lets out my name from a heart shattering sob. I fall under.

Giving into the anguish.

Falling into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

** disclamer: Twilight belongs to stepanie meyer. :(**

* * *

unkown pov

Not a second goes by that I don't think about him.

He is a part of me that I cant escape. And I know that the longer I am gone from my "home" his heart is burning with the pain that I caused him and that it will go on till there is nothing left of him. He is a part of me as am I a part of him.

Two star crossed lover connected at the soul destined to be together forever . Yet love so strong can only destroy the things around it.

that's why I had to leave him. That's why I left them. The only people who EVER meant anything to me I had to leave behind so that they will have a greater life without me screwing it up. I need to fix it. To make sure the events that led up to this. Horrible day will never happen.

So here I sit. At the forks Washington high school . I had never been alone a day in my life since the day I was born. But now I sit in this Lunch room. Singled out to a corner table. I guess its my own fault actually. I try to keep away, close myself off and don't speak to anyone . I always here them talking about the poor little Emo girl that has no family and is all alone. Emo? Pfft.

Well I do tend to dress in darker clothing. Designer of course. But Emo? Really?

I pull out my compact and take a good long look at myself.

I guess I have changed a lot. Yes most of the change I had to do myself so they wouldn't recognize me. Like my hair is now Strait black with a purple streak, face half hidden behind my bangs and my eyes..

The once deepness of them gone now replaced with a startling shade of emerald. They changed about a month after I left. I loved them at first it was a gift from my.. One of them.

But there's no more life in them now. Not In my eyes my face my cheeks its like there's nothing left in me with out him. Once I fix this I will at least die knowing that he wont be hurting. Like someone once said "It'll be as if I never existed" but in my case it will be true.

The next few months I have to watch them. All of them. The Cullen's, Bella , and most of all the wolves and then strike at the precise moment I cannot interfere until the time is right. Or something extremely horrid may happen. Shit me just being here right now may fuck everything up. But I need to watch from the beginning let them live through the happy memories incase I fail and everything goes wrong.


End file.
